Teen Titans FaceOff
by Alexander Night
Summary: Robin betrayes the Titans whilst a dangerous convict escapes a maximum security prison. He moves without sound. Kills without emotion. Disappears without a trace. From a world of Darkness comes an unlikely hero with an appetite for destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans**

**Face/Off**

**Chapter 1 Betrayal**

The flood lights blasted through the darkness, the sirens howled in the night, raised voices, flashlights, dogs barking ensued as a shadow rushed through the fields.

"Back-up needed immediately, Quentin building. Inmate Alex Riddick has escaped, I repeat, Riddick has escaped, officers in pursuit" said an officer over the radio

A prison officer hearing the call ran into the security office and pulled out a key, he opened the small protective fibre-glass covering a big red panic button with a white T on it. He slammed down on the button.

Three officers were chasing the shadowy figure across the prison fields. The figure was taking great care to stay in the shadows as much as possible, dodging the spotlights. Two of the guards slowed with lack of stamina.

"That guys a fuckin racehorse" panted one officer

"All yours Jack" gasped another as the first officer was just managing to keep up with him

The figure reached the barbed wire fence. The man clambered up the fence and cleared over it, ignoring the twisted metal. He gave a grunt as the razor sharp wires dug into his flesh and as he ripped it out. He ran into the blackness of the night. The guard kept the same high speed as he came to the fence, his whole body transforming into shiny liquid silver. The guard's whole body ran straight through the wire mesh. The man stopped as he saw the silver figure run through the fence.

"James?" he whispered in shock

'Titans, assemble in the main quarters' ordered  
Raven, who had taken the position of leader since Robin's betrayal

The titan's quickly gathered in the lounge.

"What've we got?" asked Cyborg

"This is a red alert so I'll make this quick. At 2100 hours we got a distress call from the San Quentin's young offender's institute. Prisoner Alex E Riddick escaped captivity. He is considered extremely dangerous. Titans lets go" explained Raven

Alex willed his legs to move and ran into the forest. James ran after him but slowed when Alex disappeared from sight. He cautiously walked further into the woods, watching his surroundings. Alex hid behind the nearest oak tree and waited for James to run into him. He pulled out a crude sharp implement and clasped it within his palm close to his chest. He lifted the weapon ready to strike as James passed him, when a bright light cut through the shadows of the forest. He pushed further into the tree avoiding the light. James transformed back into the security guard and turned to face the light.

"Whose there?" he called

"Security guard Jack Stanford?" called a deep voice

"Yeah, who is that?" asked James

The light flickered off to reveal a group of teenagers. One was a short skinny green fellow, another was a huge half robot brute of a man, there was a teenage girl wearing a long blue cape and a petite girl with long blonde hair, the last was wearing a mini skirt and a tight top. He recognised the blonde haired girl, Terra.

"We're the Teen Titans, we'll take it from here" stated Beastboy

Alex silently clambered up the tree and settled on a thick branch. The titans, he'd heard of these people before from one of the guards, apparently their leader had recently betrayed them and sided with Slade. His blood boiled at the thought of the monster that was nowadays known as Slade.

"Heard your having a little trouble with one of your prisoners" asked Terra

James looked down at her, the memories flooding back

"Yes, Alex broke out of his holding cell, disarming two of the guards, then broke into the criminal archives" answered James

The titans fanned out.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" called Cyborg holding onto the light beam

"You won't surprise him with that thing" advised James

"We don't need to, he's susceptible to bright lights. Please, sir, let us do our job" said Raven

"Yeah, might wanna step back a little, give us a bit of room" said Beastboy

James did as he was asked and stepped back. The Titans slowly advanced through the forest as James watched, arms folded.

"Cyborg, light em up" whispered Raven

Cyborg blasted the beam light and suddenly with a crack and a smash, the light broke off. A stone dropped to the ground.

"Told you" chuckled James

Terra stood ready slowly scanning the area. Alex dropped down behind her and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back whilst with his foot bringing her leg up and wrapped the long hair around her ankle and tied it tightly, she let out a scream as he pushed her and dived back into the darkness. The other titans turned to see Terra scrambling to free herself from her own hair. Beastboy rushed to help her. A fist came from no-where and socked him square in the face, the fist hit him again and knocked him out cold. A green bolt of light flew straight at Alex, he spun backwards the left dodging it. The man sprinted towards Starfire then cutting quickly to his right back into the shadows. Cyborg gripped his custom pistol and changed the clip from his taser cartridge to his standard bullet rounds. Alex came from behind again, he twisted Cyborg's arm back and snapped it whilst pulling the gun from his hand and he shot Cyborg in his foot and knee. Cyborg fell to the floor gritting his teeth in pain. Alex disassembled the pistol into bits. He was struck by a g-force in the chest and into a tree, he grunted as he was restrained by the shadows, Raven was controlling.

'Interesting' he thought

He strained his muscles against the binds.

"Raven, you got him?" panted Cyborg

"He's not going anywhere" answered Raven

"You have been shot, Cyborg are you alright?" asked Starfire

"Yeah just minor damage to my circuits" limped Cyborg

Alex was silent and unmoving. He watched the Titans with those silver glaring eyes. Raven moved closer to him, patient, she shuffled her feet toward him. James came into view, he gave him an ugly accusing stare. His eyes turned to the blackened forest. James looked around trying to find what Alex was looking at, knowing Alex it can't have been good. Then he heard the rustling of leaves, the squeak of leather clothing rubbing together, something was coming. He looked at Alex for an answer, his hand shimmering silver for an instant. Alex gave a slow subtle shake of disapproval. James slowly raised his hands in the air.

"Looks like you've got company" he smiled

That deep gruff voice sent a shiver down Raven's spine. He was staring right at her with those beautiful eyes. The whites of his eyes were pure black, and the iris, pupil and lens were a shiny metallic silver colour.

"Freeze!" yelled a voice behind her

She whipped round to see a group of men dressed in black drabs carrying automatic weapons, aimed straight at them no less.

"Kill the guard" said a voice

Bullet shots echoed through the woods. James fell to the floor.

"Titan's, move!" ordered Cyborg

"WAIT!" roared the voice coming through the trees to reveal Robin

"Robin?!?" gasped Starfire

"Hello, Starfire, still broken hearted?" asked Robin

Cyborg lunged at Robin, who took him down easily.

"Please, I know everything about each and every single one of you, and it's not Robin anymore, it's Nightwing" corrected Nightwing

"Why are you doing this?" asked Terra, who was by the unconscious Beastboy, pulling him up

"That would be telling. Shame you have to die now anyway" smiled Robin walking off back into the forest

The soldiers cocked their guns and aimed at everyone, including Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The New Titan**

Alex quickly gave out a deep howl. The call was answered by numerous returned howls. The soldiers looked around them. A cry for help was heard somewhere amongst the group, then another, then another. One by one the soldiers were dragged away and silenced.

"What the hell is going on?" panicked one of the soldiers

Raven turned to Alex to see him smiling wickedly, his arms shaking. She watched as her control over the shadow broke and the shadows tattooed themselves to Alex in an intricate tribal design. He dived past her towards a soldier, quickly dodging the spray of gunfire. The dogs appeared from the darkness and began mauling the soldiers to death. Alex wrapped his arm around the soldier's machine gun and slipped out the soldier's serrated knife from its chest pocket then sliced his throat open. The Titans watched as confused random shots were fired through the air and the soldiers were horribly slaughtered. A hurtful yelp was heard near Alex. A soldier had managed to get a lucky shot off and shoot the dog in the stomach. Alex growled and dived on the soldier. Alex stabbed the man in the heart countless times, another soldier escaped the vicious violence of the dogs and was about to shoot Alex in the back.

"Look out!" automatically warned Raven, putting up a barrier to block the bullets

Alex turned around to Raven with raised eyebrows. The dogs and Alex had killed all the soldiers but one.

"Nobody fuckin move!" ordered the bloodied soldier

He was bleeding, unstable and holding a knife to Starfire's throat. He was pointing a pistol in the general direction of everyone else.

"You, call off your dogs!" ordered the soldier, pointing the gun towards Alex

Alex stood up slowly making a clicking noise with his cheek. The dogs dropped whatever limb was in their mouth and froze, waiting for their master's order. Suddenly a look of pain and shock was slapped across the soldiers face. James was stood behind him, his left hand all the way up to his elbow had moulded into a sharp sword like weapon and had pierced the shoulder right through his body. Alex gave a grin and ran with the dogs into the night. James slid his bladed arm out of the soldier and he dropped to the ground. James walked towards the Titans as his arm returned to normal. The Titans took a fighting stance as the Silver man approached them.

"What the hell are you?" asked Beastboy

"I'm a who not a what. My name is James Slater, you can call me Silver" introduced James

"James!" squealed Terra, jumping on him and hugging him

"It's good to see you too Terra" smiled James

"Terra, you know this guy?" asked Beastboy, trying to hide his feelings of jealousy

"Oh yeah, this is one of my oldest friends. He's cool" introduced Terra

The titans finally let they're guard down.

"What happened to you, you like disappeared in the fifth grade!" asked Terra, very excitedly

"Excuse me, I do believe we have a dangerous prisoner on the loose!" pointed out Beastboy

"He's right, there's no time for this, we have to catch Alex" agreed Raven

"It's too late now, we won't catch up to him" stated James

"He's right, if he's anything like the Alex I remember he'll be long gone now" added Terra

"What are you talking about?" asked Cyborg

"Follow me" replied James

They followed James back to the security prison. James transformed back into the Jack the security guard.

"So what have you been doing all these years and why is Alex in prison?" asked Terra

"I have been disguising myself as a security guard to watch over Alex, for these past two years I have taken on the identity of Jack Stanford" answered James

"Why was he in prison?" asked Terra

"Slade" answered James

"Slade put him in jail?" asked Terra

"Yes" answered James

Alex ran unseen through the thick trees and into the city. He crept through the dark city alleyways. He came out of the shadows to an old mist ridden graveyard. He walked through not even looking at the gravestones. He stopped at one and knelt down to it. He wiped the dirt off the inscription.

'Joshua Riddick. Carried off to the heavens 1996-2002'

"Sorry I haven't been in a while" he said pulling a single small purple flower from his pocket and placing it on the inscribed floor stone

He knelt quietly, head down, eyes shut in front of the gravestone for the longest time.

James led the Titans to a vault containing thousands of profiling cabinets.

"What the hell are we doing here? There's a murdering lunatic on the loose and were pushing papers, we need to be searching the city" raged Raven

"And just where would you start looking?" asked James in a raised voice then returning to searching through the profiles

"So what exactly are we looking for down here?" asked Cyborg

"Alex has been in this prison for two years, I wanna know why he broke out now and what made him stay?" answered James

Raven secretly started searching through the files and pulled out two thick portfolios, she hid them under her cloak and returned to the team.

"So you are Alex's friend?" asked Starfire

"Yeah, your Starfire right?" asked James

"That is correct, hehe, and you disguised yourself as a officer of the prison?" giggled Starfire

"Yeah, only way to keep him company in this shithole" replied James

"Shithole? I thought this was a prison?" pondered Starfire

"Same thing different name" stated James

"Found it" called James pulling out a thin brown portfolio

He opened it, it was empty.

"Its empty, now we'll never find him" moaned Beastboy

James gave a sigh.

"Whatever was in this folder is what Alex was after, it was a microchip containing everything on Slade" explained James

"Slade?!?" gasped Beastboy

"What does Alex want with Slade?" asked Terra

There was an unexpected distress call.

"We've gotta go, Alex has been spotted at the west side graveyard, Titans move" ordered Cyborg

James followed behind them.

"You better stay here" suggested Cyborg

"Yeah besides we're the Titans, we can handle him" smiled Beastboy

"Yeah you had everything under control when he knocked you out didn't you. Look Alex is my friend and I'm not giving up on him so you're stuck with me" said James

"He's right, he knows more about Alex than any of us, we could use him" agreed Raven

"Alright he can come" submitted Cyborg

Alex awoke to a deep pain in his body, he heard a cry for his name then a scream, he saw his little brother wide eyed and face covered in blood. He opened his eyes to find himself back in the graveyard, tears rolling down his face. He was so caught up in his emotions that he failed to notice to dark figures moving behind him. A small object whizzed towards him.

"Look out" yelled Raven, deflecting the small throwing dagger

Alex spun round staring at Raven in shock.

"I knew I'd find you here. Well, since you killed most of my men I guess I'll have to take you out myself" smirked Robin

"You won't be taking out anybody, Robin" threatened Raven

"The names Nightwing!" growled Robin, throwing three daggers at Raven

Raven deflected daggers just as James appeared and a single dagger embedded into Alex's brother's gravestone.

"Uh oh" whispered James

Alex pulled out the dagger gripping it so tightly it made his knuckles turn white.

"Ah finally got your attention" leered Robin

The dagger disappeared from Alex hand and was soaring towards Robin. Alex sped across the graveyard and grabbed the dagger as it reached Robin. He rammed the blade into Robin's stomach and grabbed hold of him by the scruff of his neck and threw against the side of one of the headstones. He grabbed Robins head with both his hands and continued to pound it against the headstone.

"DON'T…. YOU…. EVER….GO NEAR…..MY BROTHERS….AAARRGHH!!" ranted Alex

Alex roared as he face planted Robin against the headstone. Raven and the others, who had arrived during the fight, watched in horror as Alex beat the life out of Robin. James ran to Alex and tried to hold him back as Alex started using his fist against Robin's mangled face.

"Alex, don't do it man, don't make the same mistake twice" struggled James

Alex turned on James, slipping his bloody fingers around James' neck and squeezing, hard.

"You watched me for two years, watched me suffer as Slade walked free" spat Alex through gritted teeth

"I'm sorry" choked James

Alex willed himself to calm down, he slowly let go of James and then reluctantly fled. The Titans ran to James' aid still shocked at what they saw.

"Dude, that guy took Robin out in one move!" blurted Beastboy

"You are unharmed?" asked Starfire

"I'll be fine" mumbled James

"I thought you said Alex was your friend, why would he turn on you like that?" asked Cyborg

"What's happened to him, James?" saddened Terra, who remembered Alex as a brave and courageous man not the wild beast she had just seen

"I think its time you told us everything. Titans to the tower" ordered Raven


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Haunted Past**

The Titans relaxed in the lounge at the tower as James told his story. He stood in front of them all.

"It happened just after we left the high school, we were chasing down a lead on Slade, first time I saw him I thought he was one of Slade's lackeys, nearly killed him too. He wasn't as fast as I was in them days" he chuckled as the memories came back fresh in his mind

"The man we were chasing led us into a warehouse, Alex rushed in, the place lit up like Guy Fawkes. Police found bodies everywhere, Alex was arrested, charged with manslaughter for the twenty five bodies that they had found" he said with a saddened face

"They can't do that!" gasped Terra

"They did, locked him up and threw away the key" sighed James

"But why does he hate you?" asked Beastboy

"I did nothing to get him out of jail or find Slade" whispered James

"Well, we aren't gonna find him tonight anyway, it's too dark and light is his weakness, we'll continue our search tomorrow" yawned Cyborg

"Yeah man, I'm beat" groaned Beastboy

"My friend is still out there and you guys are giving up and going to bed!?!?" asked James raising his voice

"No way James, if there's one thing I've learned while being with the Titans it's never give up on a friend" said Terra with a hand on his shoulder

"If I could just talk to him…

"Right now all we can do is wait, Alex is so confused, he's dangerous to anyone he recognises" Raven argued quietly

James opened his mouth to say something back but with a sigh gave in. They were right. Cyborg dialled in the security code for the tower and locked the place down. The lights dimmed to a low light.

"James, rest here for the night" sympathised Terra

"Okay" nodded James

"Terra, show him to the guest room" said Raven

Terra took James up to the living quarters as the titans went their rooms.

"You gonna be alright?" asked Terra

"Yeah I'll be fine"

"We'll get him, James, don't worry"

"He's not the murderer you think he is. Remember that Terra"

Raven sat on her bed in the dark with only a small lamp to light the room. She opened the files containing Alex's background. She started to read.

'_Report 16. Date Monday 12__th__ February 2002._

_04.39 am. An emergency call was made to 10 Rothwell Avenue, stating gun shots had been heard from a neighbour's house. Police entered the house. Police found the bodies of one female and young child, reported dead on sight, disfigured beyond recognition, later confirmed to be the bodies of Kyra Riddick, 35, and Joshua Riddick, 6. Alex Riddick was found on the scene severely wounded. No evidence was found"_

"They killed your family" she whispered feeling sad for him

"Yes, Slade murdered my family" said a voice

Raven jumped at the sound of his voice. He appeared sitting in the shadowed corner of her room.

"Do you still think me a killer?" asked Alex

"Killing all those innocent people just because you've lost someone doesn't make it right" warily replied Raven, ready to defend herself should he attack

"Try to appreciate the feeling, Raven, you wake up with six bullets burning in your stomach, lying in a pool of your own blood and shit, with the cold dead eyes of your baby brother staring back at you. The only thing keeping you from passing out is the footsteps, heading down the hall, looking for your mum" he said with boundless sorrow in his voice

She froze as his pained words touched her.

"So you'll kill everyone who gets in your way just for the sake of revenge?"

"Wouldn't you" he whispered the words so softly she barely caught the words

He looked up at her as he breathed the words, they were filled with tears. He really wasn't the person Raven thought him to be.

Alex suddenly whipped his head to Raven's window where a small metallic object was thrown through. The glass smashed as Alex was on his feet. Gas quickly filled the room. Two men entered through the broken pane. Alex rushed them, firstly shoving his palms into the chest of the first knocking him off his feet and out the window, he plummeted to his death. The second was much more skilled and had moved himself to the centre of the room and had two pistols pointed at both Raven and Alex. Raven was coughing violently and rubbing her burning eyes.

"Why don't you put the guns away, fight me like a man" he provoked

All he needed to do was get the guns away from Raven, he could easily dodge out the way of the gun fire but Raven couldn't see a thing and he couldn't risk it.

"And why would I do something that stupid, why not just finish you both off the quick easy way" remarked the assassin

"Hey, no arguments there I just thought you were a lot more experienced than to knock off a couple of teenagers with a gun like some sort of amateur"

"Good point, no harm in having a little fun with you first" he agreed putting the guns back in their holsters

"Bad move rookie" smiled Alex who launched himself onto the assassin

The assassin blocked with his left arm and Alex placed one arm below the assassins arm and grabbed his wrist with the other. He thrust his arm up and with a crunch the bone cracked out of place. The assassin gave a cry but was soon silenced as a blade was rammed into his mouth under his chin. Alex pulled the knife out and let him drop to the floor. He turned his attention to Raven. She was on her knees coughing viciously and rubbing her eyes. He dropped and took a hold of her face.

"Get away from me" she snapped lashing out, her voice was croaky, well more croaky than usual

"Will you hold still" he ordered tightening his grip on her face

He pulled her to her feet and sat her down on her bed. He found a cloth at the basin of the small sink in her bedroom and washed it thoroughly. He put the cloth on her eyes and she yelped throwing the cloth off.

"Stubborn, aren't you" he chuckled

He picked up the still soaking wet cloth and went back to her.

"You can keep on fighting but your eyes are burning and this will help, now let me help you" he said, his voice soft and deep, with an underlying tone of annoyance

"Why would you want to help me? We are the ones chasing you" she asked as she let him tie the cloth around her eyes

It stung for a second then the cold spongy cloth soothed her paining eyes.

"Try not to speak, your throat will heal in a few days as will your eyes" he explained

"You mean I'm gonna be stuck like this for two days?!" yelled Raven

"Afraid so, looks like we got company, see you around, Raven" he bid, slipping back into the shadows and disappearing once again

The Titans burst through the door.

"What happened we heard a ruckus?" asked Starfire

"Alex" stated Silver, noticing the body on the floor

Alex swung out of the shadows booting James in the face with both feet, he landed and ducked under Starfire's star bolt and then pushed her into Cyborg, who tumbled back from Starfire's strengthened body. Beastboy leapt at Alex, transforming into a cheetah in mid-air. The cheetah, latched onto Alex's arm, sinking its sharp teeth into Alex's flesh, Alex grunted as the cheetah knocked him back and ripped the skin from his arm and scratched at his face. Alex punched at the cheetah's eye with his free hand. Alex managed to throw his weight onto the cheetah and roll the cheetah over so Alex was on the top. Alex swung down and delivered a single blow to the cheetah then jumped up before it could take another swing at his face. Starfire launched a star bolt at Alex and it struck him in the back. Alex crashed forward into the wall. The force made cracks in the plaster of the wall. Alex dropped down unconscious, the blood from his wounds soaking into Raven's purple carpet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Friend or Foe?**

The titans surrounded the bed, ready for an attack, Alex unconscious and chained to the bed as Raven healed his wounds. She felt his mind, so fragmented, broken. She was finding it very difficult to see, her eyes still stung and it hurt to talk. Cyborg had given her some soothing balm cream and James had made her eat ice-cream for her throat.

"His body is healing fast, far faster than any human" she gave a quick suspicious glance towards James then continued "But his mind is in pieces"

James gave a sigh and hung his head. Starfire put her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Do not worry, Silver, we will find a way to save your friend" consoled Starfire, giving a hopeful look at Raven

"His body will heal naturally alright, but unless I go into his mind and bring his true selves back together again, he will never heal" explained Raven

"It will be dangerous, very dangerous" warned James

"I don't know Raven, I mean he is a criminal, I mean what's the point in risking it" worried Beastboy

"Hey, that criminal is my friend as well you know" nudged Terra softly

Raven didn't know why she was going to try and help Alex, but she knew what it was like to have unstable mind, to not be in control. She also felt she owed him. He'd stuck around to fight the men in her room, he could've left but he stayed. She pulled up the chair and sat beside Alex.

"Good luck and thank you" nodded Silver

She placed her palm on Alex's forehead and focused her energies.

"Azarath Metrion Synthos" she whispered, her spirit delving deep into Alex's broken mind

Raven opened her eyes in a dark room, feeling groggy, mind-diving always left her feeling slightly shaky. She checked her surroundings. She was surrounded by huge trees. She was in deep in the heart of some jungle. The trees hung over like they were tired and sloping forward, the large branches locking in with each other so that the moon was completely blocked out. The rain soaked into her clothes within seconds. She didn't mind, she liked the feel of rain on her face. The transition into another's mind was always draining, but keeping a conscious form in Alex's mind was almost life draining, as if she was finding it hard to breath. She heard a clicking noise behind her, almost like a low growl. She looked around and there was nothing there. She heard a rustle of leaves in front of her, she felt a figure appear.

"What are you doing here?" asked the deep voice she was becoming familiar with

"I'm here to help" called Raven, defiantly, still not being able to see

"You wanna help? Duck" he replied rapidly

She flinched as she heard a screech behind her and padded footsteps in front. She felt a small sharp prick on her hip, felt the sharp blade pierce her clothes and skin slightly, then the blade pulled away. Alex gave a grunt as he grabbed the armoured monster and thrust the shiv into its neck and thrust the blade across, tearing the monsters throat. The creature spat blood onto Alex's face, as it gargled. It fell silent, Raven stood frozen still. She felt Alex's strong hand on her shoulder then another on her hip, where she had been cut.

"Gotta patch the cut, they'll smell the blood" he grumbled

The cut stung as he wiped the wound clean and pressed down on it with a piece of cloth.

"Keep that pressed down hard until the bleeding stops" he instructed, grabbing her hand and pressing it to the cloth

Alex looked down at the ugly lizard like beast. Its long leathery tentacles hung down past its shoulders, like dreadlocks. The large metallic silver mask hiding its ugly tarantula like features. He reached down and cut the black netting on its wrist and sliced through the leather straps on its forearm and pulled off the wrist blades. The two knife-like serrated curves silver blades fit comfortably on Alex's arm.

James sat on the chair next to Raven's limp body, watching Alex's battered form on the bed. He missed his friend dearly. Nobody understood him, he wasn't the mass murdering criminal everyone thought him to be.

"Bring him back" he whispered to Raven, praying for his old friend

The door slipped open and Starfire stuck her head in.

"Yeah, come on in" wearily smiled James

She pulled up a chair beside him.

"For your thoughts I would pay six grub narks" smiled Starfire hopefully

"You would get a farthing and two grub narks back for the asking" cheekily smiled Silver

"You know our greetings?!" squealed Starfire

"Yes, I am from a planet not far from yours" stated James

"You are from the planet of Metallica" gasped Starfire

James gave a smile at Starfire's enthusiasm.

"How did you end up with the Teen Titans so far away from home?" asked James

"I was taken captive as a prize by Gordanian slave masters. I was able to escape and fled to the nearest planet, here" sadly explained Starfire

"I'm sorry" he said

"How did you manage to travel to Earth? Our planets are far from here in the Cardelle system" wondered Starfire

Alex took Raven's hand and led her through the treacherous forest.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Raven

"Somewhere safe" answered Alex, not looking back

"Why is it pitch black?" asked Raven

"Shh" hushed Alex, listening to the rain forest

Raven stopped, also trying to listen, all she could hear was the natural atmosphere. It was hot and humid, like a real tropical rain forest, beads of sweat were starting to accumulate on Raven's forehead, as she blinked away the perspiration.

"They're tracking us" he grumbled, pulling her through the forest at a quicker pace

"Who's tracking us?" asked Raven

"Hurry, they're closing in" he ordered, walking so fast he was almost breaking into a run

"Alex, who is after us?" asked Raven

"The predators, they're here" he announced

A shriek cracked behind her as she heard the whipping of tree branches behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Planet of Furya**

Alex shoved Raven to the ground as he leapt passed her to meet the oncoming attack. She saw and felt nothing in the pitch blackness of the forest, no moon to shed even the smallest of light. She could hear Alex wrestling a great beast of a creature.

Alex jabbed the Predator's side four times, each time the blades sinking deeper, piercing the creature's kidneys. The Predator dropped to the ground as another burst through the thick shrubbery, striking a long red stick against the rough wood of a tree, the flare blasted light onto the scene. Alex grunted as he stumbled backwards, the direct light stinging his eyes. The Predator dropped the flare and leapt upon Alex, who was rendered defenceless and blind. The Predator thrust its wrist-blade into Alex's chest as they landed on the ground. Alex gritted his teeth and groaned as the serrated blade sawed through rib bone and slashed his heart.

The Predator quivered as he realised Alex had also landed a killing blow. Alex slashing silver eyes glared at the predators glowering green ones. Using the last of his fading strength he twisted the blades that were lodged into the Predators stomach and ripped them, pulling muscle, tissue, skin and organs out. Raven, now being able to see, rushed to Alex's dying body. She desperately tried to congest the wound and stop the massive bleeding, but it was useless. Alex choked and spluttered, coughing blood onto her face. His chest deflated and his eyes grew still and lifeless.

"Alex" she whispered in shock

He had died protecting her, again he had kept her out of harm's way, and again she had been powerless. She looked around unsure as to what she was looking for, she waited for the scenery to dissolve, to be sucked back into her physical body, to be thrown from Alex's now dead mind.

"It can't end like this" she thought

She felt for Alex, she really did, he had been labelled a killer, a monster, yet she saw nothing more than a man fighting for his own life, and hers. The prison, he had saved her from Robin, the graveyard, she saw him cry, the hardened criminal weeping over his young brothers grave, in her own bedroom, killing the assassins, even sticking around to aid her, to sooth her and now even in his broken primitive mind, he fought to the death for her. What was it that everyone feared in Alex? Yes he had seemed a little cold and harsh at times but his intentions had always turned out to be good. She shook her head and cursed herself. He was a killer, he had destroyed innocent lives. He was foremost and always will be a cold-blooded killer.

She heard a rustle of the forest again. They were coming for her again, they were in a surprise if they thought they were gonna take her so easy, as long as the flare held, she had a fighting chance. She stood up, digging her heels into the dirt, her powers influencing the shadow around them, gathering it in her hands, ready to fight to the death. The rustling increased as the creatures sped up, rushing to get her. Her gaze intensified with her resolve. Her eyes widened and breathe left her lungs as Alex pushed his way through the dense foliage.

"Hello, Raven" he said, his familiar cold slashing silver eyes glistening in the dark

He dropped his goggles over his eyes as he approached her, the flare still burning brightly. Her wraith arms still directed at him.

"You can relax, it is me" he said with a slight smirk

"But how, you died" she spluttered, confused "Your body is lying right here"

His intense gaze dropped to his lifeless body.

"Ah shit" he cursed in annoyance

He dropped to one knee and placed his hand on the body. The body shuddered, crumbling, flesh, bone and muscle disintegrated into a dark black matter and was absorbed into Alex's arm, the shadows once again diving up Alex's arm forming intricate tribal patterns up his muscular arm, just like in the prison forest.

"You mind telling me what the fuck is going on" asked Raven, the confusing situation becoming too much for her

His head snapped to hers as he rose, sliding the black goggles from his face with one hand and with the other, slipping his fingers through her short wet purple hair. She looked up, seeing some strange feral emotion in his eyes. **Lust**. He thrust his lips upon hers. Only for a moment did she lose herself in his hard dominating lips, and then he pulled away.

"Thank god I got to you before the Predators did" he growled, his voice deep and seductive like a wolf to its prey, his hands now wrapped around her waist

"Alex" she crooned "What are you doing"

"The predators will return, let's find somewhere private were we can talk" his voice a dark whisper of seduction

This did not seem like the Alex she had briefly encountered. His confidence had shifted to that of a wooing animal.

Starfire slipped her soft fingers under his rough hand and slowly gripped it.

"Come, you have not eaten all night, you must" she advised

"I'll be okay" he grumbled

"Please, you are paler than a naked gurdle in the winter nights of farce" she said pulling at his hand

He gave out a hearty chuckle.

"I have amused you?" she asked, a little hurt her kindness was being mocked

"No, it's just good to hear some of our home lands sayings" he said with a smile

She gave a shy giggle, her cheeks flushed with red. She stopped as Silvers stomach gave an ugly empty rumble. Starfire scowled at him this time.

"I supposed I could do with a bite to eat" he said taking one last look at his best friend

They made their way to the living area and Silver watched as Starfire made one of her infamous home-made recipes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Flourishing Lust**

Alex traversed through the treacherous rainforest as if on an empty clear road. She was now completely relying on him to guide her, her world was completely pitch black. The anger smouldering inside her was becoming hard to control, she hated having to rely on anybody, especially this stranger. He led her into a damp deep gloomy cave. A low level blue light illuminated all along the cavern walls, ceiling and soft muddy ground, allowing her a small amount of vision. She stared at the cave walls and ceiling, sighing heavily as the cold damn cooled her stifled body. Her gaze shifted towards Alex's. He was stood at the head of the cave, scanning the dense forest.

Alex sniffed the air for a scent, hoping against hope not to catch the Predator's stink. Raven stared long and hard at Alex, something was definitely off from the person who had snuck into her bedroom. He had protected her countless times and had now kissed her. She'd never been kissed before. It was a strange sensation, to be kissed in a dream.

He turned back to Raven, the light of the glow-worms emanating her beauty tenfold. He walked towards her, dropping to one knee and taking her hand. She couldn't have gotten Anger or Happiness, she was stuck with a killer in heat.

"Raven, you should not be in my mind. It is not safe for you" he uttered so close to her, their noses were just touching

"I came here because Silver said you needed help" answered Raven, the heat from his face flushing her own, the musky smell filling her lungs

"He does not understand the complexity of a Furian's mind, you need to go back" he said, plucking the stray hair away from her face

"Stop this foolish behaviour" she snapped, creating some distance between them

Instantly his hand flashed out, gripping her wrist and pulling her into his arms.

"I cannot help it, it is who I am" he growled

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" she asked exasperated with his behaviour

Of all the things that had surprised her with Alex, the worst yet was this crooning love-sick male in heat.

"I am Lust" he growled

She gave him a look of total distain, she felt like punching him, now she knew how it must have felt for Cyborg and Beastboy when they had entered her mind. To be confronted with a single embodied emotion, pure and unfiltered.

Starfire watched with hope as Silver took a small spoonful of her homemade wunderwaffen soup. She felt relief as his face gave groan of pleasure.

"I haven't tasted soup this good in a long while" he said fishing a bigger spoon from the drawers and returning to the bowl "Guys, you gotta try this, its phemon!"

"Oh Erm its okay, we aren't hungry just yet" lied Beastboy

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna spoil our appetite" agreed Terra

"How about you Cyborg?" asked James

Cyborg gave a few choice words to the computer game which he'd just lost, then grumbled an undistinguishable answer at Silver.

"Fair enough, more for me" snorted James

Beastboy and Terra watched as James deleted the entire contents of the pot within minutes.

"Never ceases to amaze me, the power of your stomach, Silver" stated Terra shaking her head

"So let me get this straight. I can mould my own body matter into deadly weapons, I can shift my own body-mass to an exact physical replica of anybody I have come within even the slightest contact with, my body can withstand pressures of up to two hundred tons, degrees up to 1000 Fahrenheit and -500 Celsius. I have infiltrated top secret government headquarters, stolen undisclosed black op files and took off before they'd even had time to scratch their asses, and you're impressed by how much food I can put away?" asked Silver his voice soaked with sarcasm, a small smirk on his face

"You may be able to hide that ugly mug of yours but you'll always be that same loveable asshole" Terra retorted

"Ooh, low blow Terra. Try to keep the gloves up" laughed Silver

A muffled shot whipped across the room as Silver stumbled back into the kitchen counter.

"GET DOWN!" ordered Silver as the windows smashed through and hundreds of bullets peppered the lounge

A full squadron of soldiers dropped down on zip wires, firing upon the titans. Cyborg, who was closest to the soldiers, rolled backwards over the sofa, returning fire on the squadron of soldiers. Beastboy leapt in front of Terra his body twisting and contorting, sharp furred claws bursting from his gloved hands. Starfire launched an all out attack at them, the bullets simply grazing from her durable skin. The bolts scorched the flesh of the attackers, having them writhing in agonizing pain. Silver dashed towards the attackers his arm moulding into a deadly blade, hacking and slashing his way through the small attack force.

The stoic figure slid the window open and slipped into the room, his movements as silent as possible, only his heavy booted footsteps gave him away. The figure stared intently down at Alex's and Raven's limb bodies

"Well, well, well" scoffed the intruder, moving into the light to reveal Slade "What do we have here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Darkness**

Silver hacked and slashed his way through the seemingly countless soldiers with seemingly countless energy. Both arms now deadly blades, he moved swiftly constantly barring the way for more soldiers to enter through the skylight. The bullets fired at him did nothing but renew his strength as the lead and brass fused with his own metallic body structure. Though soldiers were slowly surrounding him he fought with intense focus and speed, his strikes emotionless, all the while his mind was racing to find answers. The soldiers had little skill but were many, Slade had never gone for quantity over quality, this all out attack seemed desperate and pointless, and Slade's plans were never desperate **nor** pointless. The whirling of the blades of multiple chopper chugged in the distance as more of Slade's men were flown in.

"Terra, Starfire, the roof! Take out those choppers!" barked Silver through the masses

Terra and Starfire retreated back through the winding halls of the tower up to the top with frantic haste.

Beastboy, now in the form of a monstrous silverback mountain gorilla, ploughed through the multitude like a child in a ball pit, scattering the masses. Cyborg covering the exits and taking down any that managed to pass through Silver's or Beastboy's defences.

"Alex, Control yourself or I will restrain you!" cautioned Raven

"I am not Temperance, I do not need self control nor Faith" he lazily replied

She warily watched him, her fists raised, unsure of what to expect from this strange version of Alex.

"Why do you fight the feeling, Raven?" he questioned "You have never met anybody so like yourself before yet you push me away and bury your lust"

"Don't flatter yourself"

Admittedly it was a childish retort and a very weak reply but it was the only answer she could think of at the time, his sexual prowess added with his delicate questions made her even more confused.

"Admit it, I pique your interest and soon I will be plucking at your heartstrings" he said with a sickly confident smile, taking a step forward "To deny our own impulses is to deny the very thing that makes us feel alive"

She opened her mouth to argue but hesitated.

"Ha! See, I'm right. You finally find another who understands you, who is very much like you and who wants you and you deny yourself the right to true happiness"

"And you could make me happy could you" the question half heartedly rhetorical

"No, but I could wrap in such ecstasy and rapture that you would forget about true happiness" he crooned

The idea was tempting, to be held just once by somebody who, like her, needed to feel loved.

"That's it, ignore the minds protests, let your feelings guide you to where you belong...with me" he growled his arms open for embrace

"Why are saying all these things to me? You barely even know me" she asked, confusion etched in every word

"Because he is Lust" a voice croaked from outside the cave, in the darkness "He can't help it, it's in his nature"

The voice made Raven's heart jump to her throat as the hairs on her neck stood on end. The distorted inhuman accent growled with an evil sadistic discontent. An almost familiar creature sauntered into the lowly lit cave. It was only then that she realised that Riddick was cowering away from the creature. His entire persona had changed to that of a small child. She pulled in the shadows to her hands, ready to strike at the creature. He looked the spitting image of Alex, his build, his height, his clothes, even his amateur hacked haircut, all except the facial features. The eyes dripped thick oily black liquid, teeth razor sharp, sickening smile stretching from ear to ear. He smiled sadistically at Raven, looking her up and down.

"Leave her out of this" snapped Lust

"Behave" snorted the creature "You have never bested me and you never will"

His gaze returned to Raven, his intense stare, setting her nerves on edge.

"Who are you?" she asked warily, ready for attack

"You can relax, Raven. I won't hurt you. I simply had to meet the girl who has sparked Alex's interest, that's all"

His voice croaked like fingernails on a chalkboard.

"And to answer your question, I am the Darkness which resides in Alex's heart. I am what fuels his rage, the maddening whispers that calls to him in the night"

"Darkness? I don't understand"

"You heard me, little girl. You can't tell me this isn't a familiar situation you yourself haven't been in before"

Then it came to her, in one big flood of memories and information. The fractured mind, the multiple personalities, the singular trait each Riddick possessed filtered into one single raw emotion. Riddick was spellbound, just like she was, a long time ago.

"The only reason I have allowed you to exist in my world for so long is you straight up intrigue me. You see at this point in the game Alex is losing, and I'm thinking you're his ace in hole" his rambling dribbled on yet for reasons unbeknown to her Raven hung to every word "When you first entered my domain, you watched Alex die. You saw the creatures that haunt his dreams, my pets. Then this little sorry sack of shit came along and you found yourself in an entire world that you didn't understand nor belong in"

"Don't listen to him, Raven" protested Lust

"Oh be quiet. Your nothing but a pawn in mine and Alex's game" snapped the Darkness "But I digress, you see Raven, Alex and I have this little arrangement. First one to ten souls wins. And seeing as I am winning, I can't have Riddick dying on me before I take my prize"

"Dying? How is Riddick dying?" blurted Raven

"He isn't dying you whelp! At this moment in time Slade is looming over your bodies and will soon deliver the killing blow upon Alex's unaware body"

The Darkness watched her as she tried to assimilate all that had happened in such a short period of time, reading her every response, from the slightest pupil dilation. At the news that Riddick could he was hoping for an immediate panicked reaction but this never came.

"You will send me back?" she finally asked calmly and coolly

"For a price" growled the Darkness

"Don't do it, Raven" pleaded Lust

The Darkness lashed out, backhanding Lust away.

"What are your terms?" asked Raven

"I will send you back to your world, you place Riddick under your protection" explained Darkness

"Your price?"

"That my dear is an issue to be discussed in private" declined the Darkness with a twisted smile

Raven was hurled out of Riddick's mind and back into her body. Before she could even recover her senses, she lashed out wildly towards Riddick's still unconscious body. Hindering Slade's killing blow by scant inches, the blade breaking the skin on Riddick's throat. Slade was launched across the room. Slade landed rolling, dodging Raven's second attack, he leapt forward, pulling Raven to the floor.

"Alright, Lust you can drop the act now she's gone"

"She really gone?" asked Lust, looking around for any sign of Raven

"Yes, she's gone, you owe me one, Alex, you owe me big" growled the Darkness in warning

"She was never meant to be here"

"Ain't that the truth, still she will honour her end of the bargain, she may even come to like you for it" replied the Darkness, turning to face Alex "And now to collect my fee"

"Let's get this over with" replied Alex with a sigh, already knowing the price he would have to pay for Raven's deal

The Darkness towering over him, what little light there was in the cave dimming to nothingness. Alex threw a sickening cross that practically deflected off the chin of the creature. Darkness blackened out the cave as the sounds of a struggle emanated from the cavern.

Her eyes fluttered as she struggled for oxygen, her neck being crushed by Slade's vice grip. Flints of white light dazzled across her vision as a blackened figure stepped behind Slade.

"Hello, honey, I'm home" whispered Riddick, his voice croaked and perverse


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Raven flinched and blinked as blood splattered her face and Slade's grip loosened, the weight of his body lifting. She rolled to her knees, gasping for breath, as Slade was dragged away by strong arms. Riddick proceeded to deliver a multitude of sickening hooks to Slade's face, the metal mask cracking and crumbling under Riddick's relentless onslaught. Soon Slade fell silent and limp, with Alex dropping him to the floor and giving him one last kick to the lower spine.

Raven felt herself being lifted from the floor and placed on the chair nearby. He stood studying her face for only a moment.

"Nah, personally I don't see it" croaked Riddick indifferently

Silver puffed and wheezed as he sluggishly cut down another soldier, his vigour now gone, he was forced to one knee then shoved out the way by the last group of soldiers. He could give no resistance and fell on his back, trying desperately to will his body to move. Cyborg was still taking cover from behind the now destroyed overturned couch and had completely depleted his ammo surplus, Beastboy lying next to him with multiple gunshot wounds to his limbs. Terra and Starfire had retreated back into the Tower, managing to down the black hawk helicopter but were driven back after being bombarded by the Apache longbow gunner. Cyborg was gathering his strength for one final assault, a last ditch effort, hoping the surprise counter would be enough to take down the remaining fifteen soldiers that were approaching. With a long intake of breath, he grasped the ruined couch, launching it at the strike team, knocking down three as he charged them. Lights shattered around him as a blood curdling guttural shriek echoed from the hallways, the Tower engulfed in darkness. Cyborg stumbled in surprise as the room fell into chaos. All he could hear was the screams of the soldiers muffling the wrenching bone, the gnawing of flesh and fractured bone as splatters of blood splashed his face. Within moments the screaming stopped and a hand pulled him from the floor. He could just make out the flickering of Riddick's vibrant eyes in the darkness.

"Check the green one then take Silver to where the pretty one slumbers" growled Riddick, his voice twisted and rasping

With that he was gone, heavy boot steps racing towards the rooftop.

Bending the metal fire-door handle, Starfire secured the exit, making sure no human could break it through.

"The metal machine is too powerful!" she panted, checking the cuts and bruises Terra had sustained

They heard hefty footsteps clanking on the stairwell, it was growing louder, and as it grew the lights slowly dwindled. The lights above them sparked and fizzled. Starfire built up the strength for a small weak emerald bolt, dimly lighting the top stairwell. A hand caught her wrist.

"Stop, do not waste your energy" growled Riddick

Starfire screamed in fright in the darkness.

"Alex!" gasped Terra, recognising his voice

"What you doing here?" barked Riddick, his tone still angry

"We tried to take out their air support but it's armed to the teeth" explained Terra

"You mean you couldn't take down one little copter?" growled Riddick, the Darkness' anger fuelling his own predatory nature

"There were too many" argued Starfire

"You are a powerful Tamaranian Princess, you should be swatting these mere humans like flies out of the sky" snapped Riddick "Draw them out with cover fire, **I** shall finish this"

Riddick pushed his way to the fire exit, examining the warped handle. Gripping the metal, he dislodged it backward, the churning sending a chill through Terra's spine, something was wrong. Terra warily stepped around Alex, examining his facial features, fearing the worst "Alex?"

"Alex is currently unavailable please leave a message after the beep" growled Riddick, his sadistic smile scarcely visible, with one swift kick the door burst outward "Move!"

Riddick ran onto the roof as Starfire flew left and Terra right, covering Riddick's flank and gaining the choppers attention. The Apache banked left spraying the air with gunfire attempting to score a hit. The Darkness rushed forward ignoring the swarms of troopers on the rooftop, launching himself at the Apache, his body spinning like a spear head, crashing into the head of the metallic death-machine. With the glass shattering on impact Alex crawled into the cockpit, tossing the pilot from his seat then leaping to safety again, the chopper spinning out of control and was soon plummeting to the rocky sea. With the air support disabled, Starfire and Terra launched a full scale counter attack, bombarding the forces on the roof with bolts of energy and rocks the size of a man's fist.

The balance of power had now shifted, with the enemy forces without air support and with no way of escaping other than to throw themselves onto the deadly rocks below, the troops soon began to surrender.

Riddick watched the soldiers of Slade with a raw hunger in his and a sadistic twisted smile.

'_Kill em!' _roared Alex, in deepest conscious in his own mind

'_Ha-ha, is the great Alex Riddick stooping down to my level?'_

'_They all have the blood of my family on their hands' _spat Alex through gritted teeth

'_The so called authorities are on the way. Your body is useless to me caged' _explained the Darkness, skulking back into darkest shadows of the T tower


End file.
